


Kinktober Prompt 3

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: “You’re ours now, Jonathan,” Elias promises.





	Kinktober Prompt 3

**Author's Note:**

> RQ Team please don't read, this is embarrasing enough as it is. Also, I blame the discord for making me post this.

Elias breath is hot against his ear, “You’re ours now, Jonathan,” he promises and even though John tries to get out words of denial, there is no sound coming out of his mouth, except for a desperate groan. He feels Elias mouth curl up in a satisfied smile.

“And I think you like that, don’t you?” Elias keeps talking and Jonathan clamps his mouth shut. He isn’t going to admit to anything. Not yet. Elias doesn’t seem to mind. “You like being our good boy, or good little Archivist,” he says and Jonathan can’t suppress the shudder running through him.


End file.
